Walt Disney World Resort (Canada)
Walt Disney World Resort (Canada) is an entertainment complex in Vaughan, Ontario, is also a Theme Park resort located Within Ontario World Resort at Vaughan, Ontario. Walt Disney World Canada has 5 Theme Parks, 22 Hotels & Resorts, a downtown-like shopping district, and other entertainment venues, Walt's original project of The Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow (EPCOT) & Disney Center an indoor community centre with many activites include swimming, hockey, basketball & the huge indoor trampoline park. Disney Center is right next to the Magic Kingdom Park & Magic Kingdom Hotel. Attractions and features Magic Kingdom Like most other Disney Resorts around the world, Walt Disney World Canada Resort will feature a flagship park called Magic Kingdom. The park will be built in a style similar to Disney's other Magic Kingdom-style parks. It will contain numerous themed lands. One of the aims of this project is to combine Disney stories and their characters with attractions that are specifically designed for the guests. An interactive castle called Cinderella Castle will be constructed at the center of the park that will offer performances. It will be the largest of all Disney castles. Other large-scale venues will also be created. EPCOT Center Epcot is like the one in Florida but a bigger park of Future World & World Showcase. The park is represented by Spaceship Earth, a geodesic sphere that also serves as an attraction. DisneySea's Magic Kingdom DisneySea is an theme park based on the oceans of some islands of legends & adventure. This theme parks had over with Rides & Attractions, & with some Dining & Shopping items. Walt Disney Studios Park Walt Disney Studios is an working studio & Theme Park. The park is represented by the Chinese Theater. Disney's Animal Kingdom Disney's Animal Kingdom is an wildlife theme park, The park is represented by the Tree of Life. Disney's Canadian Adventure Theme Park & Campground Other venues * ESPN Zone * Club Disney Shopping, dining, entertainment & attractions complex * Downtown Disney * Disney Quest * Walt Disney's Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow * Disney Center * Walt Disney's World's Fairland * Disney's Boardwalk Plaza * Mall of Disney * Cirque du Soleil * Disney Quest * Disney's Wedding Pavilion * Walt Disney World Speedway, a racetrack at Walt Disney World Resort and included the Richard Petty Driving Experience. * Disney on Ice Theatre Resort Hotels * Magic Kingdom Hotel * Disney's Grand Canadian Hotel & Spa * Disney's Hollywood Hotel * Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge * Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow Hotel * Disney's Contemporary Resort * Disney's Dave Crockett Ranch Resort * Disney's Wilderness Lodge * Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground * Disney's Art of Animation Resort * Aulani, a Disney Resort & Spa * Disney's Fantasia Resort * Disney's Mickey Mouse Resort * Disney's Celebration Resort * Disney's Polynesian Village Resort Resorts Of the 21 resorts and hotels on the Walt Disney World property, 21 hotels & resorts are owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks & Resorts. These are classified into four categories — Deluxe, Moderate, Value, and Disney Vacation Club Villas — and are located in one of five resort areas: Magic Kingdom, EPCOT Centre, Disney's Hollywood Studios, DisneySea's Magic Kingdom, or Disney's Animal Kingdom resort areas. On-site Disney Resorts On-site non-Disney hotels Disney's Magical Express Guests with a Disney Resort reservation (excluding the Walt Disney World Swan and Dolphin) that arrive at an International Airport can be transported to their resort from the airport using the complimentary Disney Magical Express service, as Disney Transport is not allowed to transport guests off resort property. Guests can also have their bags picked up and transported to their resort for them through a contract with BAGS Incorporated on participating airlines.Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Canada)